


Bedside Manners

by ChibiKame



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Breek AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKame/pseuds/ChibiKame
Summary: When two stubborn trolls have to learn to share a bed, theres bound to be a few hiccups.





	Bedside Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemoondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/gifts), [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



> I dedicate this to the two most inspiring Breek authors in this fandom. I hope both of you like this little surprise. 
> 
> And given the day it is, Happy Easter and April Fools to all!

This was their first attempt in sharing a bed as a mated couple, and given that Creek had stomped over to stand just inches from him, already Branch can envision the trouble that was to follow suit. With the roll of his eyes, Branch continued reading.

“Ahem, Branch love,” Creek hovered over his mate. Branch’s only cue that he was acknowledging Creek’s presence over his novel was the twitch of an ear. “I believe you’re on _my_ side.”

Branch’s gaze shifted from the print in his hands to the purple troll staring him down, hands on hips. The thin line that was his mouth downturned on one side as he closed his book and set it down his lap. “ _Your_  side?” He crossed his arms defensively. “Pretty sure _I’m_ lying here already.”

“This is not open for discussion, dearest; I prefer my partners to my left.” As he spoke, Creek sat on the small gap of space between them and unapologetically used his weight to push Branch further inward, forcing the blue troll to shift away. “Aren’t you allergic to sunshine, anyway? The left side is furthest from the window.”

By the end of it, with a little bit of pushing and shoving from both of them, Branch was all the way in the opposite side of where he had been before, with Creek still pressed onto him invasively.

“Ugh, move over!” Branch rolled his eyes, and pushed his mate away. “You’re taking up the whole bed!”

Unbothered, Creek kept pressing on, “I like the center, so deal with it; this was _my_ pod first.”

“Don’t you know anything about sharing?” Branch had stopped pushing, and instead glared lazily at his mate.

“What are you complaining over, you still have plenty of room.” Creek’s attitude expressed that he was not going to listen any further to Branch’s complaints. Instead, Creek draped the sheets over himself, the same sheets that Branch had already warmed up and was now claimed by the other.

Branch was in no mood to argue any further; besides, Creek had a more assertive disposition and usually got his way, which was why they weren’t living in the bunker, or as Creek had called it: the _dreadfully barbaric cave of destitute_.

Branch picked up his book once again, only to set it on the nightstand beside him. Better to get some sleep now before Creek had it in his head to try and coax a little intimacy; as far as he’s concerned, jerk isn’t getting some for the next week.

Creek felt just a slight surge of victory, confident his mate will forgive him easily enough with just a few sweet words and some cuddling. He made the move to wrap an arm around Branch, who at the moment had his eyes closed. The blue troll was having none of that, and swatted the arm away wordlessly. With a huff, Creek settled his head to his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Branch slept most comfortably which his body shifted to the right, however, and was facing the purple troll as he attempted to slept. He was also breathing through his mouth, as Creek learned through every small gust of warm breath hitting his cheek. Even if Branch took care of his oral hygiene routinely at Creek’s insistence, it still reeked of the natural odor of another troll’s mouth, with barely the hint of mint from the toothpaste the troll used earlier. This was fine to Creek when he had all intentions of exploring said mouth with his own tongue, but not so much when he’s trying to fall asleep.

“Uh uh, this isn’t going to work; turn around so I don’t have to inhale the horrendous air you exhume.” Creek reached over just to grab Branch’s furthest shoulder to move the troll away.

“ _Seriously_? I brushed my teeth!” Branch shot back.

“Which was clearly _not_ enough. Turn away else I kick you out.”

“I can’t sleep comfortably like that, I _need_ to be facing the right side, Creek, or my legs start to bother me.”

“Oh, _of course_ there must be _some_ excuse.” Creek huffed.

“Shut up. If I had the right side, you wouldn’t even be smelling my breath!”

“Fine! I can handle it for one night; we’ll have Dr. Tangerine check up whatever rotting piece of flesh thats swimming in there tomorrow.” Creek plunked his head back on the pillow and glared up at the ceiling fan. Just to be difficult, Branch leaned over and opened his mouth wide enough to exhale in Creek’s face. Creek twitched and grimaced, but did his best to pretend it didn’t bother him. Seeing that his mate was not going to react any further, Branch as well settled back down.

“Goodnight, _selfish dickwad_.”

“Sweet dreams, _foul savage_.”

Creek tried to meditate his way into sleeping, pacing his breaths rhythmically to aid the process. But after a while, Branch’s constant shifting around got on Creek’s nerves. It started with just a little wiggling, then the blue troll’s legs seemed to try and push up, then Branch sat up and tried to reposition himself. Creek scoffed when, some moments later, Branch began to shift around again.

“Oh bloody hell, stop moving!” Creek turned to scold the other.

“I can’t help it!” Branch snapped back. “This bed feels like it’s swallowing me whole! Why do you have a bed like this? It’s way too plush!”

“It’s comfortable!”

“It’s bad for your back! A firm bed gives much better support-“

“Enough, here!” Creek scooped his mate into his arms and pressed their bodies together, ignoring any further protests from the blue troll. Creek rolled the other a little bit over him, making sure that Branch’s head now splayed on his bare chest. This way, Branch could feel anchored by Creek’s solid form, while Creek didn’t have to smell or feel Branch’s breathing. And, they would both be in the center of the bed, ending any further quarrels over whose side was who’s. Creek preferred this anyway, holding his mate close.

A minute later, just when Creek thought he managed the perfect compromise, Branch spoke up and wiggled around again. “You’re way too warm.”

Creek ungraciously and cruelly kicked his mate out the bed.

—-

“The things I put up with for you.” Creek grumbled, pulling Branch back towards the bedroom, the nest of sheets on the couch Branch had taken over forgotten. Said troll stubbornly refused to acknowledge the other, and instead glanced the passing picture frames as if they were far more interesting than the purple troll beside him.

Even as he sat back down on the bed, this time on the right side, Branch glared out the window, and wouldn’t budge from his position even if all his body wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Creek rubbed his temples. _Heavens help me, I’m going to have to beg, aren’t I?_ He gulped; apologizing wasn’t one of his strong points, even when it’s his fault. _Especially_ when it’s his fault.

But he can’t sleep alone...not anymore at least. The same room, the same bed and the same comforter that he had always been used to, and suddenly tonight they made him feel so cold and empty.

Creek lied down on the opposite side, silently counting the minutes away, until finally Branch moved the lie down as well, back turned towards the purple troll. Even with the knowledge that this was Branch’s preferred position, it no less gave off a sense of receiving the cold shoulder. Branch knew full well he hates being ignored more than anything else.

With a deep, frustrated sigh, Creek carefully scooted himself closer and closer. He could practically feel Branch tense up, so he wrapped his gradient hair around his mate’s bluish indigo tresses and sneaked one arm over his chest, peppering kisses along the shoulder. After a moment, the muscles of his mate began to relax.

“Darling, you know I’m trying,” Creek pulled his mate closer, with a pleading tone that was syrupy sweet and brought a tingling sensation along Branch’s exposed ear, “We can make this work out, together, promise. I’ll even get a new bed, alright? I’m....so....sorr...forgive me for my earlier actions, love.”

Branch huffed, still miffed but at least didn’t try to shove the other away. In fact, Creek’s body heat didn’t bother him as much from behind, it was comforting even. _Tch, so I’m the small spoon after all. Typical._ Still, he said not a word.

With another sigh, Creek embraced him tighter, folding his rather large ear so that he could nuzzle him properly. “Sorry.” Creek whispered.

It was short and to the point, and if Branch thought it over long enough, he could dare say the troll’s tone was moody and forced. But coming from Creek, he would accept it.

So Branch turned his head to plant a kiss on the other’s lips, to show that all was forgiven, and relaxed fully snuggled finto Creek’s arms, even allowing him to administer even more kisses all over that helped to lull him to sleep

Then he felt a warm palm tracing the length of his hips and daring to cover ground in his inner thigh.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded, grabbing the intrusive hand to put a halt to it’s path.

Creek stared at him hard. “What do you mean _what am I doing_? I’m cozying up to my _mate_.”

“Oh ho, how cute, you think you’re getting some tonight.” Branch scoffed. “I’m tired, and after the crap you pulled, I’m not feeling up to it.”

“Baby, c’mon, get over that already and just lemme love you.”

“ _In your dreams._ ”

There was a few seconds of silence after that, before Creek decided to boldly (and stupidly) respond back; “I didn’t marry you just so you could deny me _this_ ,” He grabbed a handful of the blue troll’s tush and squeezed. “So why you don’t you be a good-“

And as he tossed and turned on the couch for the rest of the night, Creek learned from then on never to argue before bed.


End file.
